Hellsing Special MIssion: Duel of Darkness on Levante Civil War
by Nosferatu Arucard 1983
Summary: In this cross-over, the Hellsing team will summons a Yu-Gi-Oh's Duel of Darkness in the mist of Levante Civil War. Will Nosferatu Arucard defeat Bashar al-Assad ? Andersen can stop al-Baghdadi ? Sir Integra would win over Khomeini ? Once the duel begins, no one can predict the outcome. This story is a giant parabola of the bloodthisty real Syrian Civil War.
1. Chapter 1

The military conflict in Syria that stretched in Iraq, in Lebanon and influences in the remaining states of the region of the Levant was a result of a fight originally created by extraordinary conditions created by the Arab spring, a conflict between tyranny and freedom.

Unfortunately the long chain of interests affecting the Syria stopped a fight between the population who had hoped the end of the dictatorship and their supporters degenerates into a bloody conflict between defectors and Loyalists, who later was quickly seized by Islamists and other radicals.

After a few years, the former group of rebels created by deserters were swallowed in a struggle with a centrifugal fight against the of ISIS (the Islamist State of Iraq and Syria), the Shiite bloc of al-Assad and Hezbollah that would eventually ensure the survival of the regime of al-Assad and to maintain the link with Iran and Russia. Also the presence of the Islamists forced the European bloc and American to severely limit the support for armed opposition, afraid to be absorbed by the Islamists.

(What would eventually happen to a greater degree, except those that would gather with the secular Kurds, which operate in an almost autonomous conflict)

Meanwhile, in Damascus, for good or for evil, Bashar al-Assad still held a small part of the former Syrian territory, but with the majority of the population. The rest was left to ISIS and Kurds. But that day would definitely be one of the most bizarre of all history, as one of his Secretaries gave a strange letter from England, whose address was even more bizarre, The Royal Knights of Hellsing.

"Although our contacts with the West were never worthy of loyalty in recent years, I can't consider this joke of bad taste which appear like those "Knights" that profit buzzworks as a bizarre method to finish our fight against terrorists!", said Bashar.

"Although this letter arrived last week, it has not been possible to determine the origin of this organisation!", reply his faithful Secretary.

"The most bizarre of all, is the requirement for an answer today, arguing that an from Hellsing "will present personally!", the dictator sighed deeply, "Even the U.S. Secretaries needed to go through a rigorous inspection when they land in Damascus, how a stranger can show their presence directly?".

Suddenly the Presidential complex suffered a concussion that knocked part of the objects on the floor. The military unit of the presidential guard reported strange atmospheric phenomena which culminated in a black beam with ochre tones that descended towards the Presidential complex.

Without that al-Assad had even time to react, the entrance doors of Cabinet Room colapsed and their interior was busted and filled with black smoke. His Secretary had fainted with the impact. A few seconds later came a figure dressed in red, with gold-colored glasses. After a short suspense, the figure speaks:

"Good afternoon, your Excellency! Nosferatu Arucard presents itself on behalf of the Royal Knights of Hellsing! "

"But ... but ... What is this?! ", this time it was the dictator who really feels the terror on his soul.

"As fellow psychopaths, bloodthirsty we are, I believe that our proposal for peace in this warmongering kindergarten was seriously considered ... In fact, at least one human could have greater moderation! "

"But that pointless conversation," argued al-Assad.

"Our plan is as follows ... In Exchange for our peace plan, invite for now to a Duel of Darkness ... "

"My God!", the dictator froze with fear, "will be that this Eastern card game called Yu-Gi-Oh, which I have some experience, which drew this haunting?"

"Exactly!... Wonderful!... In exchange for a duel of Yu-Gi-Oh, actually two other duelists, can ensure eternal peace to your people! ", but Arucard thought," what an idiot and power-hungry to believe a lie like this ... "

As with an evil thought speelied by his words, they were both tele-transported for the sky, floating on top of a city of Damascus in flames (due to an illusion). After that, the land was sealed with signs of Alchemy that covered the entire city, and converged towards the Centre of the site, while they saw what would be the duel field.

"Since when that capital is burning?", al-Assad panicked, "and because we're flying in the middle of nowhere?!"

"Welcome to the Duel!" said Arucard, "I will present my rules you must agree with the contract ..."

"But that bad taste to a duel. This will be a new kind of holography technology? "

"The Duelists begin with 8000 life points, as in official tournaments. In the first round can I draw a card, but I can't attack. Like all Special Summons are permitted, the playing field has been updated to this end ... "

"Even the new Pendulum Summon?" asked Assad while get their Deck.

"Yes, of course, was that described on the letter."

Then the faithful dog of Arucard became involved around the right arm and transmuted it into a bizarre Duel disk, from which the multiple eyes now function to holding the cards and their teeth covering the Main and Extra Decks. Arucard said simply, "Duel Disc, Ready!"

The Duel disk of al-Assad was simpler, consisting of two rows of cards, an extra for the pendulum cards, and the different grooves to the Decks.

"Bashar al-Assad!" said Arucard, "Welcome to the world of endless nightmares, of madness and insanity of humans. Sacrifice your country, its people even more insane in this wonderful Duel of Darkness! In this field of Cromwell, all nightmares, cards, monsters and effects are real, and merge with the Duelists. So fight like a human you want to smash your destiny! "

"Insane", the dictator was almost silent.

"Monsters, Effects and Duelists!", continued Arucard, "gather round everyone because this Duel of Darkness will begin."...

There was about ten seconds of silence until they both shouted, "DUEL."

**Nosferatu Arucard: LP 8000 **

**Bashar al-Assad: LP 8000**

The First Duel had started ...

**Turn 1 (Arucard) **

"First round, which is to me, geting a card ... Draw. "

After a few seconds of suspense, invoke:

"Activate the Field's Magic Card, Cromwell's Seal!"

The alchemical seals within the Duel Field are expanded, and after that Arucard argues:

"Once per turn, can invoke in place of a Normal Summon, any Monster from Level 7 or higher without sacrifices, provided that it is used in a Special Invocation on the same turn."

"I summon the Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand due to effect of Cromwell's Seal!..."

The Dark Tuner Level 10 Dark Type summons successfully.

"When the Nightmare Hand is summoned either which way, can invoke especially a monster Dark type of Level 1 or 2. So I invoke Cat of Ill Omen of Level 2! "

A malicious Meow was barely audible by this cat who was invoked in the field, but still hadn't completed his shift!

"For special effect of the Cat of Ill Omen, I swift a Trap Card from my Deck to the top ..."

"But ... by the effect of Cromwell's Seal, once per turn can I draw an additional card for each monster on the field that will be used in a new Special Summon of which the monsters present were invoked by another effect of Cromwell's Seal in the same turn. "

Since Arucard had two monsters on the field, it took two cards from the Deck. One would be a Trap Card, another would be another monster.

Al-Assad was confused with this mantra to continue... But he still watch more special invocations.

"Now ... I Summon the Combat Pistol Jackal Scale 0 and the Casull ARMS Scale 9 in their respective Pendulum Zones! ", his two favorite weapons raised upwards, following two beams of light colored dark red. After appearing the stylized numbers 0 and 9, Arucard spell their enchantment:

"Blessing my two weapons intended to send all to eternal damnation all corrupt souls, balance with all the glow! Pendulum Summon! Invoke my servants!"

The gate opened and freed two monsters, eventually depleting the hand of Arucard, saved the trap that stands apart.

"Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue!", Dark Type Level 8, "Relinquished", Dark Type Level 1.

"Finally! Now synchronize the Chaos Rogue with the Relinquished!... "

Arucard spells, "Sailing the seas of darkness, crush all the silly hope of humans."

"Dark Synchro Summon! Crush it! Level 7 negative! Unfair Magician! "

"Still the terror continues! When the Chaos Rogue is successfully invoked and used on Dark Synchro Summon, the opponent should discard 5 cards of your Main Deck to the graveyard! ", al-Assad served the penalty, but said," what so horrible their monster's effect! "

"And just to finish it, synchronize the Cat of Ill Omen with the Nightmare Hand!", the monsters were undone by the stars of its Levels, "paving the road to hell with the divine will, make way for revolution. Dark Synchro Summon It. Revolutionize! Level 8 negative! Hades Jugdement! "

The two Dark Synchros and two Pendulum monsters ended this way of the initial turn of Arucard.

"Put the last card I got and end my shift. Turn End! "

On the Arucard side the first wave of summoning results the following monsters:

**Hades Judgement: Dark Synchro, Level -8, Dark, ATK: 3500, DEF: 2500 **

**Unfair Magician: Dark Synchro, Level -7, Dark, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000 **

**Combat Pistol Jackal: Pendulum, Level 4, Pendulum Scale 0, Dark, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000 **

**Casull ARMS: Pendulum, Level 5, Pendulum Scale 9, Dark, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2400**

**-Meanwhile the beginnings of other duels-**

Meanwhile elsewhere in the region controlled by ISIS, the best agent of the Vatican section XIII, the dreaded butcher of the Iscariot, known simply as Alexander Anderson was wondering on the ground to get his next victim, Abu Bark al-Baghdadi, nom-de-guerre of the self-proclaimed emir of the wahabist empire of ISIS.

The location of the duel was in an uninhabited zone, although the site has grounded by a security perimeter formed by armed men of ISIS, in order to save the location before beginning the dark ritual to protect the duel from the outside.

Anderson was an extremely dangerous man, a butcher so extreme that he considered worthy as an adversary only those with equal shredder capacity.

So the emir of ISIS would be the enemy's butcher Duelist as they are equally bloodthisty.

When Anderson arrived in a shed tucked away in the middle of the desert of the Levant, he was genuinely surprised by the reception of al-Baghadadi, who was virtually alone, except a few supporters holding the equipment supplied in advance from Hellsing with help from the Vatican: a system that would register the progress of Duel of Darkness.

"Of all my enemies, his Excellency the Emir, just miss with my archrival Nosferatu Arucard," argued Anderson.

"If it wasn't for the fact that their religion has a little different from ours, it would be one of our most feared generals of the Emirate!", thanked al-Baghadadi.

"But that would be perfectly resolved with some goodwill. But what I want now is we confront forces, because this conflict is in danger of finishing with all heads cut off. "

"Of which is your speciality. Right? "

"What are the rules for this duel?"

"You know the Action Duels?".

"For a soldier who walks in hiding, I believe it is the best style of combat ..."

"So, the first round is reserved for Mr Andersen and can't attack or take any card in the same. The two individual's Field Zone can be activated simultaneously. However, when the Duel begins it will be scattered around the Duel Field a set of special cards, called Action Cards. Once per turn, a Duelist can get one of these cards and activate its effect immediately. ", explained the self-proclaimed emir.

"Preparing the Duel disks!", Anderson opened his Holy Bible whose pages folded and formed the structure and slots where the cards would be placed.

"Done!", the al-Baghdadi's Duel Disc was created from a metal base which was also used for the support of the scrolls from the Quran, but was not as sophisticated as the first.

Anderson activated the power of the Spear of Longinus that he brought from the Vatican to create a field governed by occult forces, creating a trap of darkness. Later, al-Baghdadi triggered a special card called Action Field Magic Card's Duel that would be thrown against the spear:

"Now, active the Magic Field Card for Action Duel: ISIS Emirate Field!"

Just after the magic ritual are done, a few partners that accompanied the event chanted:

"By the Grace and Honor of God, two Sublime Duelists will fight with all their souls and desires, so that in its glory is resolved the dispute in. .."

"Action...," said al-Baghdadi

"Duel!...," said Anderson, who later said a muted "Amen!"

The Actions Cards spread in the field and the second Duel had begun.

**Alexander Andersen: LP 8000 **

**Abu Bark al-Baghdadi: LP 8000 **

The third duel was inside an abandoned Castle in Eastern Iraq in broad Shiite area, but this time the duelist was a wondering soul that haunting the dungeons of the sanctuary of Qoms, and also one of the most important figures of the 20th century, when it was alive, the Grand Ayatollah Khomeini.

Given his greatness and righteousness, only the heads of opposing organizations could duel each other, so it would be Sir Integra Hellsing the qualified person to duel against Khomeini.

Integrata was invited to get in on the Castle without much opposition just by following the instructions which he had received in advance by a referring unknown. When it hit the inside of the complex, was surprised by a figure, dressed in modest form, which was in line with the Shiite clergy attire: the great Doctors of Islamic Law that were known as the Ayatollah.

"Sir Integra Hellsing Fairbanks?", questioned the figure.

"Ayatollah Khomeini?", said Integra, although ceptic.

"I am the agent of Khomeini, but operate in full sync with the soul of the great Khomeini."

"Amazing!"

"A wake-up call for the duel should be held here...", did some suspense.

"The Lord is conservative, this means some Special Summons must have been restricted."

"We operate only according to the noblest: 40 cards on the Main Deck, 15 on Extra Deck. I admit some Fusion and Xyz, the rest is strictly forbidden. "

"I don't see any joke to Synchro, nor those bizarre Pendulum. I love my subordinates that bluster, but for me I'm a dragon Duelist exclusively with Fusions and Rituals Summoning. Maybe a Xyz in the middle. "

"I can say that I agree with Mrs. Integra since I don't like the way this game was spoiled with these new rules. Therefore, let us prepare our Duel disks and start without delay! ".

Duel disks were very simple and similar to the models that have emerged on the market when the Yu-Gi-Oh was released in the beginning. When they both shouted, "Duel!", the third duel had begun.

**Sir Integra Hellsing: LP 8000 **

**Ayatollah Khomeini: LP 8000**

**-Return to First Duel -**

While the other duels had started almost simultaneously, the first ever prowled in the second round. However, al-Assad was genuinely surprised by the first blow of his enemy, but after few thoughts he smiled:

"Very well, Arucard!...", the vampire answers with a bow for the recognition, "But the fact that you use the symbolism of Alchemy does not mean that your opponent can intimidate you, quite the contrary...", Bashar gave a sigh, "because my Deck was built for the Alchemy."

"As I suspected...," said Arucard, "to justify their behavior over the years, probably under the influence of the Xyz Alchemist Deck... Accepted? "

"The Lord Arucard has an excellent knowledge of my Deck...," whispered al-Assad.

"That compliment, but nobody wins a duel only to meet the guy, because whoever wins are the Duelists. Now ... We can continue our duel? "

**Turn 2 (Bashar)**

"Now it's my turn now! Draw!..." , said Bashar.

After a brief reading, Bashar smiled and argued, "The 5 cards that were sacrificed by your monster effect will be of some use."

"I summon the Ritual Magic Card, Transmutation Circle!".

This card created a circle of Alchemy similar to that of Hellsing, but was not as powerful as the Cromwell's Seal of Arucard.

"This card allows you to gather up to two cards from my hand or my graveyard of type LIGHT and/or DARK that will be invoked especially and used as tributes to a Ritual Summon."

According to the effect of the magic card, the Bashar invokes from his graveyard "Seed of Life", Level 2 of type Light and the "Alchemist Grimoire", Level 4 of the Dark type. Then removes those cards and the magic card from his Magic Card Zone and explains: "By the effect of the Transmutation Circle, the Fusion Monster invoked by Ritual Summo only enter on my field in the next turn."

"Good move", thought Arucard.

"Now I'm invoking the Tuner Monster, Flamsteed Aprentice, Fire type of Level 4!"

The new monster quickly would apply their special skill:

"When Flamsteed Aprentice is invoked successfully, this can summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand ...", which shortly after Bashar invokes, "Therefore, it will be a monster type Water Level 3, Oricalchus Warrior! "

"But I'm not stop here because I'm going to synchronize Oricalchus Warrior with Flamsteed Aprentice..."

The stars of the monster Tuner became rings involving the other monster, while Bashar chants,

" Exploring the hiddens Laws of Nature, following the Flow of Live, Understanding the Mysteries of Knowledge!".

"Synchro Summon. Appear, Level 7! Paracelsus Magician! "

The monster was a Synchro with 2500 ATK, Level 7 and type Fire.

Instantly Bashar declares the attack, "Paracelsus. Attack the Unfair Magician! "

"The attack are equal!...", exclaims Arucard soon before react, "Activate the Pendulum Effect of Asset Casull!"

The weapon fires a hail of bullets, just before Arucard explain your purposes, "once per turn, Casull can prevent the destruction of a monster who targets on the my field, and any difference of points of attack or defense in the respective context would be applied as damage to opponent!"

"But as the attacks are the same, nothing has changed," Bashar concluded dryly, "So, I put three cards face down and finish my shift. Turn End! ".

**Turn 3 (Arucard) **

"I start my shift. Draw! ", the vampire stood waiting already that the duel would be complicated," Put another card face down. "

"As I have no more cards in hand, the Pendulum Summon is impossible ...", sighs a little, "so I'm going to use the Unfair Magician to attack the Paracelsus!"

"Became stupid, Arucard?", al-Assad surprised themselves, "Will repeat the same situation before."

"Active the Quick Trap Card, Quick Power Shift!" said Arucard, "the enemy monster attack will be reduced to zero."

"Damn!", Assad responded, "I summon a Counter Trap Card, Negate Attack!", the damage was avoided, "However, the Paracelsus Magician was the attack reduced to nothing."

"Now I attack the Paracelsus with Hades Jugdement!", Arucard had two monsters on the field.

This time were 3500 points of attack against zero, which would result in a great harm, however:

"Active the second effect of the Transmutation Circle!", this time Arucard got really amazed, as Bashar explains, "During opponent's turn that occurs during the fusion ritual, can once this turn select a monster on the field and during the Battle Phase the opponent monster attack points are added", the attack was again neutralized, "and in the event of a tie the two monsters are not destroyed."

"Again?!" exclaimed Arucard, suspecting that he was preparing something, "I finish my turn."

**Turn 4 (Bashar) **

"I start my shift. Draw! ", now Bashar was optimistic," by effect of the Transmutation Circle, the Ritual Monster is invoked especially. "

"Arising Here. Ouroboros Slime! ", was a Ritual Monster Level 7, Dark Type with zero points of attack and defense.

"Two monsters with the same Level and... My God!..., "exclaimed Arucard.

"Excellent intuition, Arucard!," said Bashar, "Sacrifice Ouroboros Slime and Paracelsus Magician of Level 7 to build an Overlay Network!"

The monsters were disintegrated and sucked into a golden Galaxy which then exploded everywhere.

The chanting ritual was quite an ovation of Full Metal Alchemist:

" From the darkness of human's soul and unlimitted sins, revive the true self of powerfull tyrants!"

"Xyz Summon!", smiled Bashar, "Appears. Rank 7! Homuncolus Pride! "

Arose a Xyz monster type Earth with 3000 of ATK and DEF 3000, accompanied by 2 Overlay Units.

"That's my fault in not having seen your strategy, since from beginning you want to invoke an Xyz that required those monsters as sacrifices!", Arucard hit the table, "but I never think that I shall be unable to invoke a Xyz!"

"Sorry!", Bashar was a great laugh, "Discarding an Overlay Unit, can destroy an opponent's monster on the field and inflict damage based from the target's original monster attack points!"

"Hold down! Activate the Pendulum Effect of Casull. So the destruction of one of my monsters will be denied! "

"So, discount the second Overlay Unit against Unfair Magician!"

"In this case I activate the Jackal's Pendulum Effect...", Arucard responded, "once per turn, I can change the target endorsed by the enemy's monster and activate their effects at the time. Therefore, change the target to Hades Judgement. "

"Another one of your fucking tricks!" said Bashar, "Active now the Counter Trap Card, Quick Shift Xyz!"

"But what the hell...", Arucard never saw a duel so prone to using spells and traps.

"This card swifts a Xyz monster from my field and replaces with another from my Extra Deck with the same Rank, and then the same card makes from his own an Overlay Unit to my new Xyz Rank 7 monster, which is now Homuncolus Greed with 3500 of attack and defense."

"We stall again with Hades Judgement!..."

"Calm Down! When disposing of the Overlay Unit of Greed, after the battle with the monster in question, all the remaining cards of the enemy will be destroyed and in the event of a tie the same enemy's card will also be destroyed! "

The impact of the battle destroyed the Pendulum, the Dark Synchro Cards and Cromwell's Seal, which later would be ordered, "and for each card destroyed pointing upwards, will apply 500 points of damage!"

"Really ...", Arucard was furious, "Lose 2500 points of life ..."

"But I can activate the special effect of Hades Judgement at the Graveyard!", Bashar was surprised this time, "When I have monsters in the Graveyard including Hades that were defeated by effect in the same turn, I can invoke them especially at the end of turn of the enemy. Come On ... Hades... Casull... Unfair... Jackall... "

"But apparently you lost the ability of Pendulum Summon because these were invoked in the row of Monsters.", reply al-Assad.

"However I have to use a Special invocation for all those monsters, so I activate a reversed card, Instant Dark Tuner Maker!"

"What kind of Magic Card is this?!"

"With this card I can give the attribute of dark tuner cards to all monsters on my field that are not itself a Synchro, Fusion or Xyz Monster!"

Sighing a little chant, "Then I will synchronize the Dark Synchro Hades Level 8 negative with Dark Tuner Jackall Level 4 and the Dark Synchro Unfair Level 7 negative with Dark Tuner Casull Level 5 ... it. Double Dark Synchro Summon! "

"Come out, two Dark Synchro Level 12 negative! Master of Impalation! Twice! "

Master of Impatation had Zero points of attack and 4000 of defense.

"Indeed! I put a card face down and finish my turn. "

The duel on this turn follows the following result and active monsters:

**Arucard: LP 5500**

**Master of Impalation: Dark Synchro Monster, Dark, Level -12, ATK: 0, DEF: 4000 (x2)**

**Bashar: LP 8000**

**Homuncolus Greed: Xyz Monster, Dark, Rank 7, ATK: 3500, DEF: 3500**

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile on the middle of ISIS territory, the duel between Anderson and al-Baghdadi was begun.

**Turn 1 (Andersen)**

"Since I accepted the Action Duel standard rules, during my first turn I don't draw a card", Anderson explains before inserts a Magic Card, "However, I activate the Magic Field Card, XIII Iscariote!"

"A Magic Field Card already ?", al-Baghdadi shuns.

" Once per turn, the main effect of XIII Iscariote are activated. For each card I had on my hand, the foe should discard the same amount of cards from Main Deck to Graveyard!"

" Very unwise...", the self-proclaimed emir checks carefully the cards sacrified due to their opponent's card effects, "Four cards wasted..."

" I activated the Magic Card, Copycat Effect!"

" Are you sure ?", al-Baghdadi know that the enemy are trying to destroy the main Deck, just in case to blow or damage his strategy to avoid a long standing duel.

" So, since Copycat repeats the previous card effect, you should send more three cards..."

" Some kind of Deck Destroy strategy, but are too unclued to try winning me using such low profile dueling style..."

" I put my other three cards fliped down and finish my Turn!", Anderson just plays a little to check the opponent _modus operandi _before attacks more seriously.

**Turn 2 (Al-Baghdadi)**

"I thought you more smartwise before the beginning of this duel, you just send seven cards from my Graveyard, but my five cards on hand was just untouched. I think you should get a better Deck, since you are just too untouched to my Duel style!", al-Baghdadi words weirds a little.

" Really ?", Anderson thought that some kind of bluff was involved.

" Get a card... Draw...", the emir smiles, "Now I show you how to duel!"

" What the hell ?"

" I summon... Prophet Mantle Scale 0 and Quran Scroll Scale 13 on my Pendulum Zones!"

"Scale 0 and Scale 13 ?!", Anderson lose his poker-face when face such wide Pendulum Scale Monsters!

" Now activate the Pendulum Effects of the my monsters on the Pendulum Zones..."

After a little suspense, the emir explains the monster's effects, "When the Prophet and the Quran are both on the Pendulum Zone, I can Pendulum Summon any monsters from Level 1 to 12 twice each turn!"

"Twice Pendulum Summon each turn ?!", Anderson grins a little.

Ignoring their opponent thoughts, al-Baghdadi resumes his explanation, "However... You should summon the first ones from my Graveyard and sacrifice them all on other Special Summons, otherwise the remnants would be destroyed and then banned...", and omit the penalty, which was half of their life points, basically a big gamble.

Finally al-Baghdadi concludes, "In the second Pendulum Summon I can only make a Standard Pendulum Summon, which means any Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck and any monster from my hand."

" Pendulum Summon the monsters from your Graveyard... Oh Jesus Christ!"

The ISIS's emir just put the two monsters on the own Pendulum Zones triggering a dual beam of yellow light pointing to the sky. Quickly, the number scales are protayed on the battlefield, and then al-Baghdadi spells his mantra:

" Swing my Pendulum of goodwill... Send all kafirs to their despair... Pendulum Summon! Hail my monsters!", on conservative Muslim communities, kafir means infidels.

The portal opens and al-Baghdadi summons five monsters from their Graveyard.

" Level 10 Light type, Emir Paladin!", Pendulum Scale 7, 3500 ATK and 2500 DEF.

" Level 8 Wind type, _Revolutionaire_ of Doom Rousseau!", 3000 ATK and 1000 DEF.

" Level 12 Dark type, Medina's Kafir!", Pendulum Scale 4, 0 ATK and 5000 DEF.

" Level 4 Wind type Tuner, Sandstorm Djinn", 500 ATK and 100 DEF.

" Level 2 Wind type Tuner, Lone Prayer", 0 ATK and 0 DEF.

When al-Baghdadi Pendulum Summon those five monsters, he runs around the field to check any Action Card. However he commands:

" Now I will synchronize Paladin with Prayer, and Rousseau with Djinn..."

Andersen was just mesmerized of such duelist lucky craftwork he just saw.

The emir spells, "Double Synchro Summon!... Just reborn! Two new Level 12 Monsters, Dark type!"

" Summoning such high level monsters in one turn...", thinks Anderson.

And al-Baghdadi finally introduce his Synchro Monsters, "Great Leader of Apostasy, Alit! And... Great Leader of Conquest, Gengis Khan!", both with 8000 ATK and 8000 DEF.

" 8000 points of Attack ?! Each one ?!", exclaims Anderson.

" Now activate the Action Card, "Salvation of Infidels!".

" What ?!"

" In this turn I can save a card destined to be sacrificed by other card's effect, so Kafir's won't be banned before the second Pendulum Summon!"

" However you have now three Level 12 monsters...", Anderson was speechless of their dire situation.

On normal situations, summoning three Level 12 monsters means a One Turn Kill, since their high-ranking qualities would cause a great damage on the enemy. Only a few duelists could survive a dire onslaught.

Meanwhile, al-Baghdadi makes a new Pendulum Summon.

" Pendulum Summon! Summons more faithful monsters! Level 12 Dark type monster: Great Leader of Revolution, Napoleon! And... A Pendulum Tuner, Level 2 with Pendulum Scale 6, Pendulum Master!"

" Pendulum Tuner ?!", asks Anderson.

" It just a Tuner Monster with a Pendulum Scale, which was the real card I needed to defuse an impossible winning situation..."

" That's non-sense...", Anderson thinks that his opponent goes crazy.

" When I use the second Pendulum Summon, the Pendulum effect of Quran and Prophet would be activated... This means that any monster Summoned by either means cannot attack in this turn. However at my End Turn, the sum of all monster summoned in this Turn their attack points (ATK) will be applied to damage points, summing then means 24000 ATK points so it's a dire suicide."

" A huge gamble...", thinks Anderson.

" However a Pendulum Tuner will disable this effect if you sacrifice all monsters, included the ones on Pendulum Zones, on my field before my Battle Phase."

" In fact a Scale 13 coupled with a Scale 0 be should an impossible situation", explains Anderson.

" Now activate the Pendulum Master effect. I pick the Pendulum Monsters on Pendulum Zones, which are both Level 5 and make a Pen-Synchro (PS) Summon!"

" Wait a minute!", Anderson screams, "A kind of single-custom special summon ?"

The emir doesn't answer since the little miracle of diffuse an automatic defeat means the huge gamble to summon up to five monsters was a success.

The PS Summon begins when the Pendulum Tuner monster evolve the two Pendulum Monsters and detach both the star's levels. The tuner's stars splits around the two flows of stars created by Pendulum Monsters and form a yellow ring of light. All 12 stars fused together and flow directly to the Pendulum Portal.

Finally al-Baghdadi spells, "Seeking the flow of hope, open the path of faithful ones...

PS Summon! Level 12, Pendulum Scale 7, Destiny of Martyrdom!", this monster had zero points of attack and defense, but was summoned on Monster Zone.

" A Synchro Monster with Pendulum Scale!", says Anderson when checks the status screen.

"By Destiny effect, all monsters currently in this field now had both zero points of attack and defense. So, in practice, they cannot attack!"

" Wait... wait... wait... Five Level 12 Monsters that cannot attack ?!", Anderson then thinks, "He's going nuts ?!"

The duel just freeze over a couple of seconds, but al-Baghdadi laughs deeply insane, "Really ?"

" One a minute... There's a kind of special summon that require at least two monsters of the same level...", Anderson quickly snaps his consciousness.

" To solve this issue... I Sacrifice Kafir, Alit, Gengis Khan, Napoleon, Destiny of Level 12 to build an Overlay Network!"

" Oh... My... God!"

All five monsters disintegrate in a flow of a kind of plasma beam and sucked directly to a darkish purple galaxy that appears in the top of duel's field.

" Xyz Summon!", al-Baghdadi screams loudly, and speaks his winning mantra, " Beyond the Beginning... Before the Creation... All destined souls swim around the sea of darkness..."

The al-Baghdadi's ace Xyz Monster was like a mixture of a chimera dragon with some kind of a warrior armor, all coated by white gold with a purple "500" number on the forehead.

Finally al-Baghdadi says, "Rank 12! Divine Type! Punish this silly duelist!..."

" A Rank 12 Divine Type Xyz Monster ?!", Anderson almost lose his mental sanity, when face such a monster.

"Chaos Number 500! Great Deity of Faithful Souls!"

The monster had 5 Chaos Overlay Units and 40000 ATK and 40000 DEF.

After a quick lock on display located on their Duel Disc, Anderson asks frightful:

" 40000 points of attack... It's an overrated monster... How can such a beast exists ?"

" Their attack points are simply the product of the Overlay Units attached and the bigger ATK from the sacrificed monsters on the Xyz Summon. If a sacrificed monster don't have any attack or the Faithful Souls don't have any Overlay Unit then their ATK will be 1.", explains al-Baghdadi.

Finally the real action begins, " Faithful Souls!... Direct attack!"

The ISIS's monster jumps directly to Anderson.

"Hold down...", Anderson picks a random Action Card, "Activate the Action Card, Avoid!"

" Divine type monsters aren't affected by any trap cards or continuous magic cards."

" Then... Activate this reverse card... Magic Card! Holy Barrier! Mirror Force!"

The flare attack beam emitted from the Number was blocked, otherwise the Duel was just ended here.

However, al-Baghdadi reacts, "Detaching an Overlay Unit, which cause a drop to 32000 ATK, all Magic, Pendulum and Trap cards from my foe are destroyed, and if such a card was used in Battle Phase, the Life Points of my adversary will be cut by half..."

Now the destructive beam, " Divine Flare Force!", pushes Anderson straight to the sky, before falls to the ground. Their life points drops to 4000.

"And detaching another Overlay Unit, reducing my monster attack to 24000 points, from each card destroyed by effect, the life points will be halved again, and becomes a Chaos Overlay Unit for my blessed Number!"

" What... the... hell ?!"

After losing all reversed cards and activated field cards, Anderson status reduced to 500 LP, but the Faithful Souls jumps their attack to 48000 ATK.

"Since you deserve a little play, and exhaust my options, I put a reversed card and finish my turn!"

However in a single turn, al-Baghdadi managed to put Anderson into siege. A single mistake means game over.

**Anderson: LP 500**

**al-Baghdadi : LP 8000**

* * *

The third duel between Khomeini and Integra also begun, when the first one decide to begin in first place.

**Turn 1 (Khomeini)**

"I will begin... Pick up a card... Draw!...", the Khomeini's soul begins his strategy, "Activate the Continuous Magic Card, Sinner Judgment, Haram"

" Like the rumors...", thought Integra, "His Deck theme are based on Islam. But everyone they fought against him had lost in just one turn... How can be ?"

" For each card on my hand, and when Haram are on my field, 1000 damage points will be slashed against my adversary!"

" Not so easy!...", react Integra, "Activate my Quick-Play Magic Card from my hand, Magic Jammer!"

" A magic card that disables the other one ? Right...", Khomeini reacts quickly, "Then summons the Quick-Play Magic Card, Master of Duty, Fard!"

" Haram... Fard... I read something about it...", Integra tries to understand the meaning of arabic names of the Khomeini's cards.

"When Fard are activated, it reactivate the previous sealed card and doubles the damage for each card!"

"You had four cards on your hand, so this means... 2*4*1000=8000 damage points! A One-Turn-Kill!", Integra now understands how tricky was this duelist.

" Exactly! Finish this duel in a single blow! Goodbye, Sir Integra Hellsing..."

A sudden quake shock the duel's field and then some weird type of energy blast pointed to Integra.

But the effect has negated from another thing that Integra was managed to block.

" What ?!", Khomeini grins.

" When I don't have any monster on field, or any magic or trap card, then I can special summon this monster: Dragon Shield."

Dragon Shield is a Level 1 with zero points of attack and defense, with a special effect, "That ends the opponent turn when it was activated."

"Then, I put three cards reversed, and end my turn..."

**Turn 2 (Integra)**

"So you don't have any monster on your Main Deck ?"

" Probably... But I glad for you, because few ones has able to survive my first turn..."

" Bullshit!... Get a card... Draw! I summon the Ritual Fusion Card, Dragon Grimoire!"

" An old style ritual fusion ? Perfect, but not so halal..."

" I add Draconite and Dragon Flute as tributes from my ritual fusion!", Integra begins its first move, "So I Fusion Summon, Dragon Knight!".

Dragon Knight is Dark Type monster, Level 6 with 1900 ATK and 2200 DEF.

"So I activate this reverse card: Trap Card, Dellisional Preacher, Mustabbah! When my opponent summon a monster using any type of Special Summon, their monster are sealed until the end of my next turn!

"Damn it!", Integra bites is lip, "I put one reversed card, and end my turn!"

" Then I activate my Counter-Trap, Path of Cowardice, Makrun!"

" A counter trap ?"

" This card can be activated when the opponent skips their Battle Phase when it had a monster on their field!"

" But Dragon Shield had zero attack!"

" In this case, Dragon Shield will be destroyed and you recive 1000 points of damage."

Integra saw his life pint drops to 7000, "He speaks to much about Xyz, but his Deck only had magic and trap cards... Without monsters, how he can summon a Xyz Monster?"

**Turn 3 (Khomeini)**

"Pick up a card... Draw!", Khomein resumes the duel, "I summon the magic Card, Direct Salvation, Mubah".

" Now what ?", asks Integra.

" Mubah enable a continuous magic card to avoid any kind of counter-measurements, by half the damage points. I had two cards on my hand, so by the combined effects of Mubah and Haram, you will receive 1000 points of damage!"

"Another direct attack...", but at least she had 6000 LP.

" However, both cards will be sent to Graveyard, joining the other three..."

" A bizarre move...", thinks Integra, "Unless something big are involved..."

" Now activate the common effect to Five Sins! When Haram, Mubah, Mustabbah, Makrun, Fard are on the Graveyard, it can be sacrificed as Level 1 tributes for an Xyz Summon!"

" Magic Cards acting as Xyz Tributes ?", Integra remembers that a few rare magic cards can be used to an Xyz Summon.

The five magic and trap cards emerge from Graveyard and gain a star-like token before disappear into a beam of golden light and converge to a strange golden galaxy.

"I sacrifice Haram, Mubah, Mustabbah, Makrub, Fard both Level 1 to build an Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!", screams Khomeini, "Oh! The Glorious Son of The Prophet, Founder of the Twelves! Rank 1! Divine Type!"

" An Divine Type Xyz Monster ?!", Integra was amused. It recall the famous Three Illusion Gods, with their almost-divine attributes.

" Ithnah'ashatiyyah 1 Abu al-Hasan, Ali", the monster are like a warrior-type monster, covered by black fabric, and golden crests. Their Islamic glyph printed on their body are very similar of Number Xyz Monster.

" Jesus Christ! Even it was Rank 1, the Ali already had 4000 ATK and 4000 DEF!", Integra takes a quick breath, and resumes, "And had 5 Chaos Overlay Units."

" When an Ithnah-ashatiyyah monster are on field, I can activate the Field's Magic Card, Rank-Up-Magic Field, Hokumat-e Islami, Velayat-e Faqih!"

" A Rank Up card already ?!"

" Velayat-e Faqih effects are activated when it was summon. Basically, for each magic or trap card I summon on the next my four turns, I can Rank Up an Ithnah-shatiyyah. However, I can use this effect up two times each my turn. During our turn, I cannot Rank Up my ace monster. However, I can draw a card for each trap, monster and magic summoned by my adversary."

"This means, up to Rank 9!"

"Really? I can have another Rank Up Magic cards somewhere."

"At your beginning of your 5th turn, what was this magic Field Card ?"

" If you survive until then, I will show you..."

"Fine..."

" Ali!", orders Khomeini, "Direct Attack!"

" Reverse card... Open!... Half Unbreak!", Integra manage to reduce the Damage from 4000 to 2000, and their life points only reduces to 4000.

" By the effects of Velayat-e Faqih, for each card my opponent summons, I can draw a card.", the main Deck of Khomeini starts to shine, "When a blessed duelist battles in name of Almighty, the cards that we draw, can be created by the miracle of God!... Shining Draw!"

Integra knew that the opponent duelist had real metaphysical powers, and by the effects of their summoned cards, a spiral of Rank-Ups would begin with great risk, "What kind of person are they ?!"

"I summon the Continuous Magic Card, "Path of Blessing Souls!", Khomeini quickly says, "Then by the effects of my Rank-Up Magic Card, Ali can be Rank-Up this turn!"

Ali disintegrates to a plasma torch like form, just before to be sucked in to a darkish galaxy, "Chaos Xyz Evolution Change! Rank 2!". When the dark galaxy exploded, a new golden crest materialized, and then, Khomeini reveals his new name, " Ithnah'ashatiyyah 2 Abu Muhabbad, Hasan!"

" Now have 6000 points of attack!", says Integra, "and my hand are depleted!"

" Don't worry so much, Integra... Detach a Chaos Overlay Unit to enable a direct attack by halving the original ATK, and then any reversed cards or any cards on your hand will be destroyed!"

" Argh...", Integra has punched by the monster's effect, "Now I had only LP 1000!"

" By the effect of Path of Blessing Souls, a card from my or our field are captured by Hasan as a Chaos Overlay Unit. This because the Rank-Up Field requires to maintain the original amount of Overlay Units before each Rank-Up. Otherwise, all monsters would be destroyed and would be defeated by effect!", Khomeini explains the jigsaw net of effects granted by his Deck.

" A conditional defeat condition ?", thinks Integra.

" Now I summon the Quick-Play card, Aristotle Paradox!"

" Aristotle ?!", Integra shuns, just because she didn't expect to see an old Greek philosopher located on a Islamic themed Deck.

" If I get advantage, both players can draw a card, only and only if, myself can draw another card due to other my owns card's effects!...", Khomeini draws, "Shining Draw!..."

Integra knew that she had a change to get a card that could help her to overcome their dire situation.

Then she says, " My card... Dragon Tokenizer!", was a Level 1 monster with 1000 ATK and 500 DEF.

" Well! My card is... Counter-Trap!... Commander of the Almighty!", Khomeini explains, "When my adversary summons a card, their effects are blocked until my end turn!... Then when my opponent summons a card, by Rank-Up Card effect I can draw another card..."

" Really ?", grins Integra, "If Dragon Tokenizer are blocked by foe card's effects, then a special effect are activated!"

" What ?!", this time Khomeini feels a dire sensation of unpleasant breaking of their rules.

" You had three spell and trap cards on the field: Almighty, Souls and the third one you will summon!"

" You mean the Continuous Magic Card, Holy Shrine ?"

" When my Dragon Tokenizer are disabled by opponent's card effects, then by special effect, it can be sacrificed to an Advanced Summon! The number of magic and trap cards of my opponents would be equal to the same number of tokens created by this effect!"

" Advance Summon ?!"

" I sacrifice my three tokens to summons from my Deck any monster that require the require amount of tokens, just because the second hidden effect of Dragon Tokenizer is to replace this monster from a Dragon Type one."

" This means, my three cards was sent to my Graveyard!"

" But I don't think that would avoid a second Rank Up in your turn, so I use this trick to avoid a defeat!", Integra explains quickly, "So! I summon... a Divine Type Level 10 Dragon!... The Winged Beast of the Three Gods of Illusion!... Obelisk!..."

" A Divine Type Monster ?! With 4000 ATK ?!", Khomeini change is mood a little, "So by the effect of my Rank-Up Field Card, I can Rank Up Hasan!"

Even Khomeini lost three cards on the field, by the effects of the Velayat-e Faqih means it can only make a single Rank-Up, since it cannot make three Rank-Ups per turn by this card's attributes.

However, it could draw two another cards, " Also I can use the Velayat-e Faqih to draw two new cards... Double Shining Draw!... And then put both reversed!", even it have another on their hand.

" More Shining Draws...", thinks Integra.

"I sacrifice Hasan to rebuild by Overlay Network! Chaos Rank Up Xyz Change! Rank 3!", a new golden glyph appears and summon another powerful monster, " Ithnah'ashatiyyah 3 Abu Abdillah, Husayn!", now with both 8000 ATK and DEF!

" 8000 points of attack, and I have only 1000 life points..."

" Husayn! Attack Obelisk!"

" Dragon Tokenizer! Third hidden power! When it was used to Advance Summon another monster, then it can be used as an Equipment Monster, and doubles the attack! In a case of tie, only Tokenizer would be sent to the Graveyard!"

The two monsters collided, resulting into a giant mess. Khomeini finally says, "Great move! I put another card reversed and finish my shift!"

"Finally!", Integra finally could rest a little.

" In reality, I couldn't activate some monster effects, since it requires a another turn!"

**Turn 4 (Integra)**

Integra restarts the duel by getting a new card from her Deck, "It's my turn! Get a card! Draw!..."

Also, the blocked Fusion Monster, Master of Dragon returns to the field.

But Khomeini speaks, "Reverse Card Open! Counter-Trap! Miracle from Martyrdom!"

" What the hell ?!"

" When my opponent starts their turn, for each monster on the field and another cards summoned after this Draw Phase, I can special summon the same amount of magic and trap cards from my Graveyard to my hand"

" This means, you return those three cards..."

" Exactly! Return!... Almighty, Souls, Shrine!...

" Alright!", speaks Integra, "Then I summon this Level 3 Monster, Dragon Peasant!", it have 1500 ATK.

" What's going on ?", Khomeini waits carefully.

" When Dragon Master and Dragon Peasant are present on the field, I can tribute the first one as two sacrifices, this means three sacrifices. And since I had Obelisk on the field, I can summon another God of Illusion from by Deck!"

" Another one ?..."

" I summon the Golden Sun Beast of the Three Gods of Illusion! Ra!", the Monster was summoned with 5200 ATK.

" End of playground! Detaching an Overlay Unit for each monster the opponents controls, and since both are Divine Type, it requires the double. So... after detaching four Overlay Units, this monsters are destroyed!", Integra becomes speechless.

"What...", she says when Ra and Obelisk are destroyed.

" By Rank-Up Field effects, I can draw two more cards"

" I... end my turn...", Integra was furious, but knew that some his monsters on graveyard could make another miracle, but it couldn't believe that those legendary monsters was defeated so easily.

**Khomeini: LP 8000**

**Ithnah'ashatiyyah 3 Abu Abdillah, Husayn: ****Divine Xyz Monster Rank 3: 8000 ATK 800 DEF**

**Integra: LP 1000**

**No monsters on field, but some waiting on Graveyard.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Duels of Arucard, Alexander and Integra against Bashar, Baghdadi and Khomeini quickly reveals a very dangerous, since the last two ones almost gives the enemy camp a One-Turn-Kill.

Meanwhile, the duel between Noseratu Arucard and Bashar al-Assad was more contained during their first turns. Even so, Arucard lost almost a third of the original life points when their foe slashed by one of enemy's monster effects.

Arucard knew that he should counter-attack, otherwise he could be defeated easily.

**Turn 5 (Arucard)**

"Even I lost some life points, now it's my turn... Draw!"

Few seconds later of little suspense, Arucard activated the Ritual Magic Card, "Dark Prophet of Doom".

"A Ritual Magic Card ?", asks Bashar surprised.

" When Dark Prophet of Doom are successfully summoned, then I can pick any Dark Type Normal Monster Card from my Graveyard...", wait a little before continues, "As long the sum of their Levels reaches 12..."

" What the hell...", Bashar waits to think, "Their abnormal Negative Level Monsters are not sufficient to declare an attack ?"

" But I need to pay 1000 Life Points to raise a Level if needed..."

" Reducing from 5500 to 4500 LP ?!"

" So I pay 1000 LP to raise the Ill Omen Cat to Level 3, and then summons the Jackal and Casull from my Graveyard. Also I can draw another card, as a repay."

" Now you have three monsters to get a sum of 12 stars..."

" The card I draw is the Quick Magic Card, Dark Wave Summon!"

" Dark Wave... Summon ?!"

" This Magic Card will change the Level of any Special Summon Monster to a Negative Level!"

" Another Level Negative 12 ?!"

" By the effect of Dark Prophet of Doom I can create a Ritual Summon of 3 tributes, since the sum of their levels are 12, and by the effect of Dark Wave Summon, I can pick a Dark Ritual Monster from my Deck as long are a Level Negative 12 monster."

The duel's field suddenly explodes when a some kind of gothic temple erupts from the virtual ground, and the tributes flame out to release a large coffin closed with iron chains and alchemic seals. When this illusionary ritual finishes, Arucard could release a Dark Ritual Monster.

" Dark Ritual Summon! Come to life from the deeps of humanity greed! Level 12 Negative! The Evil Reaper of Doomed Souls!", another Dark Monster with 0 ATK and 4000 DEF.

" Three Monsters with no attack and both equal Level, albeit a negative one...", Bashar almost knew that their darkness foe has set the tributes for an Xyz Summon. But a Dark Xyz Summon would be both a strange but abhorrent Special Summon, " This is a setting for a Dark Xyz Summon ?"

" Wonderful answer al-Assad!", Arucard smiles, "I tribute the two Master of Impalation and the Evil Reapers, both Level 12 Negative to build a Dark Overlay Network!"

The three monsters exploded with a powerful projection of a darkish beam and converges to a dark portal giving Arucard a plenty justification to spell his summoning mantra, " Oh my glorious ancestor of Wallachia, master of undead and great horrors... The Greatest Hero of the Balkan Crusade!"

Even Bashar al-Assad was clearly shocked, he could not break his strong will when the foe's ace was born, "Dark Xyz Summon! Rank 12 Negative with Dark Type!..."

When a dark purple number 12 flashes over the warrior type monster, Arucard screams, "Dark Number 12! The Great Tyrant of Wallachia Vlad Tepes!", a powerful monster with 10000 ATK/5000 DEF with three Dark Overlay Units. (Similar to the Chaos Overlay Units, but black ones).

Anyway, Arucard don't waste time to declare an attack", "Vlap Tepes! Attack Homunculus Greed!"

His monster raises a demon possessed sword and slashes the al-Assad's monster.

The damage would be huge, since it was 10000 points against 3500.

"Argh...", due to field's effect, he feels the pain, " At last, you dealt to hurt me...,", al-Assad's Life Points drops to 1500 LP.

" I thought he had a counter-trap to cancel or cut the damage, but probably it requires a full damage to activate something...", Arucard's thoughts would be confirmed in no time, " Since I don't more options, I finish my turn.".

**Turn 6 (Bashar)**

"I congrats you to make several damage, however when I pick a new card, this duel would really begin, and open the path for my victory!", exclaims Bashar al-Assad.

"How ?", grins Nosferatu Arucard.

" I get a card... Draw..." but Bashar puts on their hand, and proclaims, "Now I activate the Graveyard's Effect of Ouroboros Slime!"

" Graveyard's Effect ?!... Don't tell me..."

" Once a time per duel... When I have that monster on my Graveyard and when start my turn without monsters, Ouroboros Slime will be Specially Summon, and then at the same time, I could add Ouroboros Tokns equals to the sum of monsters that my adversary have plus one!"

The strange Level 7 Ouroboros Slime reappears and create two Ouroboros Tokens, with both Level 7 and no points of attack and defense.

"More Rank 7 Xyz Monsters...", Arucard would think that Bashar had at least seven Rank 7 Xyz Monsters, in addiction to more Level 7 Synchro Monsters. This means, the number 7 had some meaning that Arucard should decider quickly.

"Now I Normal Summon from my hand, the Tuner Monster, Level 3, "Mercury's Elixir".

"Another Synchro Summon ?!", Arucard cut its intimate thoughts as he repair that now only his enemy tries to summon Xyz Monsters with Rank 7, but also Level 7 Synchro Monsters.

Even he tries to discovery the hidden meaning to his duel behaviour, Arucard should not distract from foes attacks.

"When Mercury's Elixir is successfull summoned, I can Special Summon any monster from my Graveyard as long it's Level 4 or inferior to that...", Bashar continues his setup, "So I revice the Alchemist Grimoire with Level 4".

Bashar al-Assad quickly adds another Synchro Summon, "So I will synchronize Alchemist Grimoire with Mercury's Elixir..", and adds a new ritual enchantment, " From my teachings of hidden sacred texts... Reveal the name of great clerks of law... Synchro Summon! Level 7! The Clerk Alchemist Flamel!", this time was a Wind Type Synchro Monster.

" Another Synchro Monster...", Arucard tries to play fool.

" Activate the effects of Ouroboros Slime!", Bashar now explains the full effects of this strange Ritual Fusion Monster, "When this card or any Ouroboros Tokens that created at beginning, I can add another Level 7 Synchro Monster or token to build an Overlay Network to summon a set of seven Xyz Monster that require explicitly this Xyz Tributes!"

"So that's the real reason to build a Deck dominated with Rank 7 and Level 7 Monsters!"

" Exactly, Arucard... The Homunculus archetype also holds a key to a great power hidden on my soul!"

Arucard would thought carefully what kind of hidden power he talk about, but the most probably motive was a some kind of ace monster with highly insane tribute requirements.

" So I tribute an Ouroboros Token with Flamel and another Ouroboros Token with Ouroboros Slime to build a double Overlay Network!", Bashar quickly dispatch another two Xyz Monster, "Double Xyz Summon! Both Rank 7! Homuncolus Glutonny, Fire Type! And... Homuncolus Wrath, Wind Type!"

" Too much craftwork to summon two Xyz Monsters..."

" Now I activate my reversed card... Magic Card... Xyz Treasure!"

" Xyz Treasure... Don't mean..."

" Now I can draw the same number of cards as the sum of Xyz Monsters on the Duel Field!"

" Well, a Dark Xyz Monster is only a subtype of Xyz Monster..."

" So I draw three new cards to my hand, and shift the focus to battle Phase."

" Homunculus Gluttony and Wrath had only 3000 ATK, how you overcame this ?"

Bashar waits a few moments before begins is moves, "Now, starting the Battle Phase..."

" It begins..."

" Detaching an Overly Unit of Gluttony, half of original enemy's monster attack points would add to Gluttony, but this effect can only be use once per turn..."

Gluttony quickly reduced the Vlad Tepes attack to 5000 points, thus increasing the attack to 8000 points, giving them a dangerous situation.

" Now!... Homunculus Gluttony!... Attack Vlad Tepes!"

Arucard quickly review the Vlad Tepes special effects and decided to receive the foe's attack, "Then, I do nothing!"

After receiving the damage (Arucard's Life Points drops to 1500), then he activate the Graveyard's effect of Vlad Tepes, "However! If Vlad Tepes was defeat with Dark Overlay Units attached, their ATK status will be reset, and by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon from Graveyard, and the original ATK would be added to my LP!", this means Arucard's LP raise to 11500 !

" Another Graveyard's Special Effect... Your Deck is basically a craftwork by undeads... However, I can use Homunculus Wrath to do a second attack!"

" I have two more Dark Overlay Units, since you acquainted the effects, I think it's a too freaky to repeat the same attack pattern..."

" Detached an Overlay Unit from Wrath, I can put the target monster in Defense Mode once a time per turn, and the difference between ATK and DEF of the enemy's monster would be added to Wrath ATK..."

" It's the same technique!"

" Really ?", Bashar grins, "When the ATK points of Wrath are change, then by detaching another Overlay Unit, it can make a Direct Attack, and override the Special Abilities of the Target Monster!"

" What ?!", Arucard screams.

Arucards flops and bumps over the field when receive the foe's slash, and the LP drops to 3500.

"Finally, by detaching the second Overly Unit of Gluttony, any direct damage the opponent receives would be added to my Life Points", Bashar speaks succinct, "So... I have 9500 LP!".

" Very well-played, but you clear up all Overlay Units in a single turn, but I had two of them..."

"Alright! I put one reversed card, and I finish my turn! Turn End!"

**Turn 7 (Arucard)**

"It's my shift... Draw!", Arucard restart the duel.

"Where start over again..."

" I should blessed by destiny, since the card I draw are also the "Xyz Treasure"!"

" Damn it", bites Bashar, although he knows that card wasn't an exclusive one for him.

" Since he have three Xyz Monsters on field, I can draw three cards..."

Arucard all of them quickly, but he decides to put the new hand entirely reversed.

" Even I put three new reversed cards, my ace monster can attack at full power..."

Vlad Tepes begins to slash Homuncolus Wrath, causing 7000 damage points, but not enough to defeat Bashar. Then Arucard opens one of his reversed cards, "Reverse Card, Open! Quick Play Card, Halfway Recharge!"

"A kind of second attack promoted by a magic card ?"

" This card will cut by half the original ATK to enable a second attack, but you still would have 500 LP at the end! Then I will equip the monster with this equipment card, Reinforcements!"

"This will fill the 500 damage points to grant a victory on this battle..."

" Now Vlad Tepes had 5500 ATK against a monster with 3000 ATK without special effects! The 2500 dame points are equal to your remaining Life Pints!... So... Vlad Tepes... Burial of the Undeads!"

The Homunculus Glutonny was quickly defeat, but Bashar quickly screams, "Since all monsters on my field are destroyed by battle, I can activate this reversed card, "Vengeance of Martyrdom!"

"What ?!", Arucard almost ignore the fact his foe had a special card hidden on his field.

" When my monsters are destroy and my Life Points drops to zero, this card will add 100 LP for each monster destroyed on this turn... So I get 200 LP!".

" Damn... Almost close... The last card was not so usable... and I finish my turn!"

**Turn 8 (Bashar)**

"Now it's 3500 LP for Arucard, but I have only LP 200...", I have three cards, but I can draw another one...", Bashar draws another card to his hand, and that in particular fills a little gap to a quick overturn of tables.

" I have a powerful monster, and Bashar lost everyone in each turn...", Arucard thinks that he almost won the duel, even Bashar could try to negate that fact.

However the al-Assad's mood suddenly changes before speaks.

" Remember at the beginning of this duel that I confirmed that the Pendulum Summon has admitted ?"

" The Pendulum Summon is an experimental method of Advance Summon that was recently implemented on the Yu-Gi-Oh's Duel System... But you... really mean ?!..."

The environment frozen over due to his rhetoric, and any doubts quickly vanishes when Bashar remove two cards from his hand and declares.

" So... I pick from my hand... The Level 7, The Book of Secrets Kitab al Majmu, Scale 1, and the Level 7, the Ali Sword Zulfiqar, Scale 8... To put on my Pendulum Zones!", and the first one was a Light Type, and the other one was Dark Type.

After a giant shockwave liberates two giant column beams of blue light, the two Pendulum Monsters arise to the skies, and sets the Pendulum Scale Numbers behind them.

" Two Pendulum Monsters ?!", Arucard quickly understand, "Both are Level 7 monsters!... But wait a second! The Alawite Faith had a curious preach about the afterlife that claims until the 7th death that grant you a passageway to the stars ?! Oh my God!", An important clue was scrap out.

" Also you fail to mention it... The Book of Revelations and the Ali Sword are two of key items that reveals the true pride of an Alawite..."

" Also I don't think that would be a normal Pendulum Summon underway"

" Of course not, when those two monster are on Pendulum Zones, If I pay half of my Life Points I can do once a time this duel to do a Pendulum Summon of Synchro, Xyz and Fusion Monsters on my Extra Deck and on Graveyard that should between Level 2 and 7 or Rank 2 and 7, ignoring the tributes that would needed normally. Otherwise, I can make only a normal Pendulum Summon from my hand, leave me the only choice to do a Pendulum Monster from my hand between Level 2 and 7."

" This means, this special Pendulum Summon will get the remaining Homunculus and Synchro Alchemists in a single turn!", even he couldn't believe that those bastard pick a jackpot move when had cornered.

" Swing my pendulum along the pride and heritage of my ancestors!", Bashar sang his mantra, " By halving my soul, the gates of the stars opens the pathway to victory! Pendulum Summon!", this time the Duel's System reduce his Life Points to 100, and a five folded gate opens widely around the duel's field, " By the will of God and the commit of Men, release my heroes!"

" Five monsters that require a Special Summon appears in a single blow!"

Bashar al-Assad then announces all five monsters, one by one.

" Synchro Monster level 7, The Philosopher Alchemist Faust, Earth Type!", 3500 ATK/ 2500 DEF

" Synchro Monster level 7, The Heretic Alchemist Agrippa, Water Type!" , 3000 ATK / 3000 DEF

" Xyz Monster Rank 7, Homunculus Sloth, Light Type!" , 2000 ATK / 1000 DEF

" Xyz Monster Rank 7, Homunculus Envy, Water Type!" , 2500 ATK / 2500 DEF

" Xyz Monster Rank 7, Homunculus Lust, Divine Type!" , 4000 ATK / 4000 DEF

" Since the Xyz was summon by Pendulum Summon, they don't have Overlay Units...", concludes Bashar", However I activate from my hand the Continuous Magic Card, "Overlay Farming!"

" A Divine Xyz Monster among them ?! And what kind of card is this Overlay Farming ?!", Arucard never saw such overturn in a single blow!

" Each time per turn, by banish monster cards on my Graveyard, I can add the number necessary of them to the Xyz Monsters on my field. Since each one both requires 2 tributes, I banish 6 common Monsters from my graveyard and turns them into Overlay Units!"

" Unbelievable!"

" However, the downsize of this effect, I that I can't attack with any of the monsters blessed by the card's effect... Unless..."

" You make a sacrifice..."

" Activate the Pendulum Effect of my Book of Secrets and the Sword of Ali combined!"

" I bet something too unbelievable to predict..."

" By sending a magic or trap card to my Graveyard, I can pick from my Deck a Ritual Magic Card by paying all life points except one to unlock all powers to my monsters on Monster Zone!"

" Droping the Life Points to One ?!"

" So I pick the Ritual Magic Card, " Philosopher 's Stone Ritual"...

" Oh my God ! That legendary ritual card ?!"

" By tributing the Pendulum Monsters on Pendulum Zones that was Dark and Light Type, I can Ritual Summon on my next turn a Divine Type Ritual Monster!"

" Another Divine Type Monster !"

" During this turn and the next opponent's turn the Philosopher's Stone Ritual will gather from my Graveyard, and Monster Zone four Synchro Monster that was Water, Fire, Earth and Wind to unlock the new monster!"

Bashar removes all the Synchro Monsters off the field, two of them already defeated and other two due to effect of the Ritual Card on Magic and Trap Zones.

" although the Synchro Monsters was powerful, the Xyz had special effects that I need to take real care..."

" Homunculus Lust! By detaching an Overlay Unit, once per turn, It can not only add his attack to the other monsters n the field, but also the ones removed from the field when was both specially summoned!"

" This means an increase to 15000 points of attack! And 5000 points of damage!"

" Divine Retribution!", Bashard screams when declares his attack against Vlad Tepes.

The shock of impact was enormous, but since Vlad Tepes was defeat with Overlay Units, even my LP reaches 0, by detaching a Dark Overlay Unit, my Life Points grows again to 10000 !"

" But you have only another Immortality Overlay Unit, so I the effects of Homuncolus Sloth!"

" The weaker of the Homuncolus Monsters ?!"

" By detaching all Overlay Units, their attack grows to 8000, but it can do a direct attack!"

Arucard don't have time to react, he lost another 8000 LP (drops to LP 2000), and then faced another attack, "And detaching both Overlay Units of Homunculu Envy, the Vlad Tepes attack will be reducing to 1, and then all special effects shall be denied!"

" What the hell ?!", Arucard knew that would be game over, "Activate the Graveyard effect of my Dark Ritual Monster from Graveyard! When I don't have any monster, cards on field or my hand, except one targeted monster by enemy I can Special Summon it on Defense Mode !"

The Evil Reaper appears and negate the damage, but Bashar activates the last Overlay Unit, "When during the battle the target monster was change, I can destroy all monsters on adversary's field, and causing 1000 points of damage each one!"

This time, Arucard receives 2000 damage points, but he could exhaust the last Overlay Unit to retrieve Vlad Tepes and regain another 10000 LP.

"Now I activate the other card on my hand, "Double-Up Chance", which enables Homunculus Lust another attack with 8000 ATK!"

"Another deadly blow...", Arucard saws his LP drops to 2000.

Finally the chain of attacks finishes when Bashar says, "Turn End!"

**Turn 9 (Arucard)**

Arucard tries to recover from the unexpected onslaught caused by the 3 Xyz Homuncolus Monsters, and all his need is to prey on the card that would draw.

" Bashar al-Assad, I never thought you as a reasonable duelist, but this onslaught show me that on normal circumstance would be a very important one, but somehow you corrupt, or been corrupted by your country's vicious dictatorship."

" I don't need moral advises from nowhere..."

" My faith would be put on test, waiting for the next card I draw...", a little light flashes on his Main Deck before Arucard pulls.

After a little suspense, Arucard says, "And the card I draw was... Dark Rank-Up Magic Hellsing Force !"

"Rank Up-Magic Card ?! What the hell ?!...", this time Bashar was a little surprised.

" With this card I can sacrifice a Dark Xyz Monster from my Monster Zone and special summon from my extra Deck a new Xyz Monster whose rank is one level down, since it's a negative number. This means I will Summon a Negative Rank 13 Xyz Monster! "

" A Rank 13 Xyz Monster ?!", Bashar suddenly feels a strange dark aura flowing from his Duel Disk em route along his body.

" I use the Vlad Tepes as a tribute to rebuild the Dark Overlay Network! Dark Rank-Up Xyz Change !"

The dark galaxy revolves itself when remove the former Vlad Tepes and transforms into a new shape, while Arucard chants, "Oh Glorious Founder of Vampire Race! The Incorruptible Leader of Great Achievements! Return form the Underworld to the Battlefield! Rank 13 Negative Divine Type Xyz Monster! Dark Number 13, The Great Emperor of Underworld Dracula !"

" 100000 ATK and 100000 DEF ?!", Bashar flips his mind conscience when saw the status of his new foe's monster, "But my Ritual Card can help a little more..."

" Now Dracula had 4 Dark Overlay Units, but I don't need to use since I can destroy even Divine Xyz Monster and finish this duel... So..."

" Activate the special effect of Philosopher's Stone Ritual, during my opponent's turn, I can destroy all monsters, replacing them with the Synchro Monsters in Defense Mode!"

" What the hell ?!..."

The Four Elemental Alchemists was Special Summoned, and Bashar continues, "And by the effects of the Philosopher's Stone Ritual Card, I can draw four cards."

" But all those monsters would be obliterated by Dracula!"

Dracula attack pulverize the four Bashar's Synchro Monsters, but the damage was reduced to zero due to the fact they was in Defense Mode, but he quickly activates one of this new cards form the hand, "When I have one monster of Type Water, Fire, Wind and Earth on the Graveyard at least both Level 5 or great, I can activate from hand the Magic Card "Elemental Fusion"!"

" A normal Fusion Summon right now ?!", Arucard was astonishing.

" I sacrifice from the Graveyard Paracelsus, Agrippa, Faust, Flamel both Level 7 to Fusion Summon the Level 12, Light Type, The Gate of Souls Bab", which had zero points of attack and defense.

" If had zero points of attack and he is a Fusion Monster, they should had some kind of deadly special effects", tinks Arucard.

" When the Gate of Souls was Special Summoned, I can for each card on hand special summon any Light and Dark Type Monster at least Level 7 or greater! I had three cards, but only two monsters with those requirements!"

" The Pendulum Cards...", Arucard was quickly understand that in the last moment of this duel, the Alawite Faith finally reveals hidden on this Xyz Alchemist themed Deck.

" Please return... The Book of Secret and the Sword of Ali!... Which are both Level 7!"

" But you send them into the Monster Zone, not on Pendulum Zones!"

" And I tribute them to Advance Summon the next card on my hand, the Level 12 Dark Type Monster, "The Essence of Equilibrium Mana!", which also zero points of attack and defense.

" Why suddenly the Levels of his monsters raise from Level 7 to Level 12 ?", Arucard may think they should the last resort of his enemy to win, that means this situation was the reason why he have this suddenly change of tactics, or there's something bigger ?

" I finish here..."

"Since I don't have more options, I will finish here my turn..."

**Turn 10 (Bashar)**

"Now the Trinity is now complete!... Draw!", Bashar speaks wildly.

" What kind of Trinity ?"...

" By the effects of the Philosopher's Stone I will Ritual Summon the Level 12 Divine Type, The Name of Almighty Hijab!", again with 0 ATK / 0 DEF.

" The Trinity of Alawite Faith, of course!", Arucard remembers the lecture about Alawites that his master Integra gave to him on last evening.

" Now I activate the Continuous Magic Card, "The Trinity of Alchemist Soul", when I had three Level 12 monsters on the field, this card will protected against all effects of magic, trap and monsters effects, and cannot be destroyed in battle."

" Great Lord! But you have no points of Attack and only 1 LP! You you can attack ?"

" Then I will use Hijab to attack Dracula!"

" This insane, even they are Divine Type Monsters!"

" Activate the Quick-Play Card, Power Overcharge!", Bashar gives no time to Arucard react, "This card will add the same attack of the target monster plus my Life Points and your Life Points, so Hijab will increase to 102001 ATK!"

" I never thought you came too far, I detach an Overlay Unit to deny my monster's, and I gain 1 LP..."

" And also I can't use monsters without attack to repeat..."

But the shockwave derived from the battle and destruction was enormous, even Arucard get a tiny LP 1, both had his duel in a fragile thread that could be cut at any moment.

" Well!", Bashar reliefs a little, "When both players have less than LP 100, I can pull this Magic Card, "Destiny Draw" at the Main Phase 2. Then both players can draw a card and activate immediately.", also the dark energy flow suddenly increases.

" Oh God! Bashar al-Assad! These card is probably a cursed one! Don't use it!", Arucard senses the great danger.

" Destiny Draw!...", and Bashar was his conscience dragged into the darkness,

" Also pick this card, a Magic Card, " Angel of Chastity", which enables to draw three new cards and drops two of them to Graveyard...", Arucard gets a nice card, but he's worried about his cursed adversary, "But what kind of Cursed card he draws ?!"

" I... Draw...", Bashar tries to regain his self, before screams loudly, " this Magic Card!... Hyper Rank-Up Magic! The Curse of Philosopher's Stone!"

" A Rank-Up Magic Card owned by Bashar al-Assad ?!", he was really shocked, but, "So it's the "miracle" cursed card waiting to revive ?!"

" When I have the Circle of Transmutation and the Philosopher's Stone Ritual Cards on my Graveyard, I can sacrifice all my Life Points, since even I got 0 LP, I wont lose the duel if the new Xyz monster stays on the Duel's Field! Then I sacrifice all monsters and other magic and traps cards except this one for now, then the Synchro Monsters will their Levels increased equals to the number of Xyz Monsters on my Graveyard related to the two Ritual Cards. Except the Trinity monsters, the Synchro and Xyz Monster are Level 7 and Rank 7! Adding the Trinity Monsters, both Level 12, will also be blessed. So it's a total a 14 monsters! Then, they both be sacrificed as a Level 14 tributes to build a new Overlay Network!... To Summon a Divine Type Rank 14!..."

"Rank 14 Xyz Monster ?!", even he got a rank 13 which is an overcharged Xyz Monster, any rumours of a Rank 14 was never taken seriously.

The 14 tributes disintegrate and flow on direction to a new unstable darkish with heavy lightning galaxy which open a wormhole-like structer that sucks the counscience of both duelists into a heavy void.

Later a cursed Bashar chants a dead-walking mantra,"Judged by the Mankind foolishness, thwarted hopes and unlawful thoughts, the Gate of Doom was open to all Sinners!... Extermination Xyz Summon!", then he lauds insanely, "Rank 14!... Divine Type!... The Unlimited powerful Dragon that his Almighty Power are beyond The God and Devil, greater than the Infinity, to overrule the Universe!...", then a darkish number 137 flashes over the new cybernetic and oversized kind of dragon covered everywhere by Circles of Transmutation, "Chaos Hyper-Imaginary Number 137! The Transinfinity Emperor of Philosopher's Stone Xyz Dragon !"

"One million points of Attack and Defense with 14 Chaos Overlay Units ?!", Arucard lost his usually self when he faced such beast from beyond of the worst of his own worst nightmares.

" Since it was Special Summoned after the Battle Phase, I cannot attack now... So, Turn End!"

" And by the cards effects, even he was 0 LP, they don't lose unless a defeat this beast!"

The real ace monster of Bashar al-Assad was finally summoned, but was also the key of his great corruption. How can the other two duelists overcome this serious menace, since the other two enemies could have those kind of god-like beasts ? This answers for this questions will wait for the next chapters.

**Nosferatu Arucard: 1 LP**

**Rank -13 Dark Xyz Monster, Divine Type, Dark Number 13, The Great Emperor of Underworld Dracula.**

**100000 ATK / 100000 DEF, 4 Dark Overlay Units (now had 3)**

**Bashar al-Assad: 0 LP (protected)**

**Rank 14 Divine Type, Chaos Hyper-Imaginary Number 137, The Transinfinity Emperor of Philosopher's Stone Xyz Dragon.**

**1000000 ATK / 1000000 DEF, 14 Chaos Overlay Units**


End file.
